fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prismatic☆Dream Pretty Cure
Not to be confused with Luminique Hale's Prismatic☆Dream PreHanCure!. |katakana = プリズマティック☆ドリームプリキュア|romaji = Purizumatikku ☆ dorīmupurikyua|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|op = Unlimited! ! by Takagaki Ayahi|ed = Tegami by Kayano Ai|theme = Rainbows Dreams Friendship}} '|プリズマティック☆ドリームプリキュア}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki The series motifs are rainbows, dreams and friendship while the sub motifs are gemstones and happiness. Plot Oozora Eve is an energetic 13-year old who loves to help other people. However, her life changes when she discovers that her necklace's charm has the power to transform into the pink legendary warrior of dreams, Cure Wish in order to defend the world of hope and light! Now join Eve on her journey! Eve's Version Hi! I'm Oozora Eve, a first year student of Mirai Negai Academy! I love to help people despite being quite clumsy and the class goofball. But then, I suddenly get attacked by a strange 16-year old girl called Mayuki who hs summoned a monster! Wait?! What's my necklace doing? "Pretty Cure, Prismatic Charge!" "The Dreaming Star, Cure Wish!" What the...?! Now I must fight the forces of evil as '''Cure Wish' according to Tsubasa. Sweet! Let's get going!'' Characters Pretty Cure * / Cure Wish - The lead cure of the series. Eve is an energetic and caring 13 year old who loves to help others despite being clumsy and nicknamed the "Class Goofball". She usually describes herself to be cursed with bad luck and, other than this, loves to daydream even though she usually gets told off by her teachers for daydreaming in class. After activating her Prism Charm, Eve can transform into Cure Wish, whose theme color is pink and she utilizes the power of dreams. * / Cure Zephyr '''- The quiet best friend of Eve who likes to stay in the shadows, Yumi is a kind and sensitive girl with a big heart. Yumi usually counts on Eve to lift her spirits however, Yumi is currently opening up her shell slowly to the outside world, outside of Eve. After receiving the Prism Charm from Tsubasa, Yumi can transform into '''Cure Zephyr, whose theme color is blue and she utilizes the power of wind. * / Cure Astral - The sincere and elegant student council president, Hoshi loves to sing and dreams of someday becoming an idol in order to make people happy. However, Hoshi is afraid of following that dream due to her parents' wishes of Hoshi becoming a famous businesswoman or a science teacher due to Hoshi's talent in science. After receiving the Prism Charm from Tsubasa, Hoshi can transform into Cure Astral, whose theme color is yellow and she utilizes the power of light. * / Cure Fenice - A tomboyish and sporty 15-year old girl, Ringo is passionate and fiery about soccer and tennis; whether if she's watching it on the TV or playing out on the field/court. Despite this, Ringo also has a fear of fire after she and her younger sister were severely injured by a forest fire 3 years prior to the series when she and her family went camping. After receiving the Prism Charm from Tsubasa, Ringo can transform into Cure Fenice, whose theme color is red and she utilizes the power of fire. * / Cure Fate - A recently new transfer student from Kyoto as well as the daughter of a famous idol, Kiseki is a dreamy and curious girl who always has her head in the clouds. She is very creative and generous, usually giving her money to the local orphanage. Despite this, Kiseki can be quite a klutz and sometimes a worrywart. After receiving the Prism Charm from Tsubasa, Kiseki can transform into Cure Fate, whose theme color is green and she utilizes the power of future. Nijino * - The main mascot of the series. Tsubasa is a rather serious but caring fairy. Antagonists * - The main antagonist of the series. Supporting Locations Items * - The main transformation and collectible items of the series. Trivia Gallery Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Prismatic☆Dream Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries